


Mornin' Good Lookin'

by Limoncello_Bella



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Bossy Bottom Steve, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Morning Sex, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limoncello_Bella/pseuds/Limoncello_Bella
Summary: Shrinkyclinks. A shameless morning wood PWP. Or a porny snippet into the life of ex vet Bucky Barnes and his wonderful boyfriend Steve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s note:** This is all because of Comedicdrama. _*waves fond but exasperated fist*_ Thank you so much to Queenofthewips and LittleBlackFoxInSocks for the betaing and cheering. This wouldn’t have been posted without you guys.

Bucky was always the first to wake up. It was something that couldn't be helped, the many years in service had made sleeping in pretty much impossible, and besides, mornings weren't so bad. For one, there tended to be less people bustling about in the mornings, and for another, there was Steve.

Steve, who didn’t have a single ounce of self preservation within him, and was more piss and vinegar than anything else. Steve, who couldn’t wake up early in the morning to save his own life and was currently still fast asleep.

He looked so harmless when he slept, all angelic innocence, like he didn’t get into a fight a month ago and came home with a split lip, his knuckles busted. He had muttered darkly about men who didn’t know what ‘no’ meant and graciously allowed Bucky to patch him up.

Bucky smiled, the familiar fullness of contentment heavy in his chest. Gently, he carded his fingers through Steve’s blonde hair, all fluffed up and duckling soft from sleep. The blankets had slipped down, covering only the soft swell of Steve’s ass.

 _‘No bruises,’_ Bucky noted, feeling extremely satisfied. Seemed like his punk was staying out of trouble for once.  

In his sleep, Steve sighed and snuggled his face deeper into the pillow and mumbled something incoherent.

Feeling playful, Bucky trailed his fingers down, lingering on the delicate skin at the nape of Steve’s neck before counting the notches of his spine. In the early days of their relationship, he had always been mindful not to touch Steve with his prosthetic arm, silently freaking out over small things that seemed seemed so stupid now.

Bucky knew Steve loved every inch of him whether it be made of flesh or steel.

“Mhn,” Steve mumbled, frowning with his eyes still closed. He shivered when Bucky touched a certain spot. “Buck… leab me alone.”

“Good morning, doll face.”

Steve snorted at the endearment. “Jerk, he muttered, eyes fluttering open and still glazed over with sleep. He was still for a moment, then there was a minute shift of his hips, the sheets rustling and a soft, barely there sigh.

“ _Steven Grant Rogers_ ,” Bucky whispered, sounding scandalized as he drew closer. He knelt between Steve’s parted thighs, practically lying on top of Steve. “Are you humping our bed sheets?” He could feel his own morning erection stiffen at the realisation. He leaned over to nip at one of Steve’s ears, licking at the rim as he dragged the blankets off Steve. “You having fun without me?”  

A soft blush sprawled across Steve’s cheeks, and he hid his face into the pillows. “Feels good.”   

“I’ll bet.” Bucky spread a hand over the small of Steve’s back, pressing down. “Go on. I didn’t say you had to stop.”

“ _Oh!_ ” Steve moaned, because Bucky had timed it perfectly, aligning his move with Steve’s thrust, making him fuck the bed harder. He glared at Bucky over his shoulder, mouth coyly parted. He was going to say something, something along the lines of “jerk”, Bucky was sure of it, but instead, he whimpered out “ _Bucky_ ,” in a tone that was so needy Bucky almost came then and there.

“Fuck, Stevie,” Bucky groaned, mouthing at Steve’s ear, then dragging his lips down to nip at the back of his neck. His own cock was so hard it ached. “Come on.” He sucked on Steve’s jaw, tongue dragging over the faint stubble. “I know you can do it.”

Steve nodded, biting down on his bottom lip as he began to grind against the sheets. His breathing started to get heavier, sweat appearing in droplets on his back. “Bucky,” he whimpered, hands fisting the sheets. “It’s—” he moaned, trying to glance back at Bucky, eyes wet and pleading. “It’s not enough.”

Bucky had to grasp the base of his own cock, clenching himself roughly to take off the edge. It had taken some time getting used to, the odd warmth of metal on himself.  “You’ll be alright.”

Steve nodded, so trusting. The cheeks of his arse clenched, his balls taut and heavy. Bucky couldn’t help himself, he palmed those tight globes and squeezed hard enough to have Steve crying out his name, hips jerking more violently than before.

“God damn jerk,” he panted, getting up on his elbows to _glare_ at Bucky. “Are you going to kiss me? Or do I have to make you?”

Bucky laughed. “Well,” he drawled. “Since you asked so nicely.” They kissed, and Steve, the feisty little shit that he was, nipped at the bottom of Bucky’s lip.

“Punk,” Bucky growled, but he nosed at Steve’s temple, placed a gentle kiss there. They were so close. He took it all in, cherished everything. The sounds of Steve panting, how his body would tense up, shuddering as his breath hitched. The barely there murmurs of Bucky’s name coming out from those glistening lips in broken pieces like a jigsaw.   

“Bucky,” he gasped, “I’m– I’m going to–” he didn’t finish his sentence, because Bucky chose that exact moment to push down on Steve’s lower back, _hard_. Steve came, shouting out and his body wracked with harsh tremors of ecstasy before he stilled, and fell back on his bed in a listless, spent mess.

“ _Fuck_.” Bucky manhandled Steve onto his back. “You were amazing, Stevie.” He played with Steve’s flaccid cock, fingering the foreskin and tugging at the flesh. He trailed his fingers through the mess of come on Steve’s belly, brought them to his lips to suck and lick at the come. “God that was so hot.”

Steve groaned, still trying to catch his breath. “I can’t believe you made me do that.”

Bucky's own cock was still hard, achingly so. It dribbled precome, getting his metal fist dirty. He wanted, he needed— “Stevie,” he moaned, littering kisses all over Steve’s face. “Can I?” he begged.

“Of course.” Steve’s smile was sleepy as he tiredly brought his hands up to cup Bucky’s head, running his fingers through his hair. “I’m all yours, Buck.”

Bucky didn't hesitate. He pawed at Steve’s bottom, cupped the delectable flesh before parting the soft globes. Greedily he stuffed two fingers in, groaning as he felt the wetness of come and lube from the night before. He swore under his breath, fingers scissoring and stretching.

Steve’s hips hitched, wanting more even though his cock was still flaccid. “More,” he demanded, tugging at Bucky’s hair. “I can take it.”

Bucky grinned, growling low in his throat, forcing Steve to lie back down. “You’ll take what I give you.” He added another finger, prodded at Steve’s prostrate in a way that had his eyes rolling back, grip going lax as he fell back onto the bed. He huffed, internal muscles clenching at Bucky’s fingers.

“God you're so impatient.” Taking out his finger, Bucky palmed his balls, rolling and tugging before he gripped the base of his cock and brought it to Steve's hole. The slick tip left a spot of precome on the rim. “You're lucky I love you.” He didn't get to say much else after that, too busy sliding his cock into Steve's arse.

Steve shouted Bucky’s name, lithe legs wrapping around Bucky’s waist, pulling him closer. He swore, the word gasped out, curt and popping from his lips.

 _This_ was the best part, but only a small part of it had to do with sinking his cock into the perfection that was Steven Grant Rogers. The rest of it was how wrecked Steve looked when getting fucked. His eyes had gone glassy, cheeked flushed red with a fist in his mouth. He squirmed, letting out tiny, stifled whimpers of need and desperation.

“Aw, Steve,” Bucky crooned, prying Steve’s fist away from his mouth. He leant down to place a gentle peck on his lips. “Don’t do that. I like the noises you make.” He was sure that Steve would’ve rolled his eyes if he could.  

“ _Move_ ,” he demanded.

Buck moved, but just barely, more grinding than actual fucking. “What if–” He grinned, breathing in Steve’s air, licking at his lips. “What if I don’t, huh? If I just–” Fuck. This was so hard to do, but he wasn’t going to let Steve have his way just yet. “Stayed still?” he gritted out.

Steve honest to god let out a keening sound before _glaring_ at Bucky. “I'll make you regret it, Barnes.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. He rubbed his nose against Steve’s before nuzzling his jawline and giving it a nip. “You’re lucky I love you, punk.” He pulled away until only the tip remained, then thrust back in.

Steve groaned, bucking his hips upwards. It was slow, teasingly so and Bucky relished in the sheer languid pleasure of it, of flesh sliding against flesh, slick and oh so hot. The pleasure between them, tension pooling in the pits of their belly, winding up and up and up until it was too much and Bucky came, groaning out Steve's name as he shuddered through his orgasm.

He crept a hand in between them, clumsily palming at Steve's cock.

“B-Buck,” Steve whimpered. Head thrown back as he whined, deep in his throat as Bucky wrung another orgasm out of him.

Steve clung to Bucky, refused to let him go despite the impending risk of getting crushed and Bucky had to move them, so he ended up with Steve on top of him, all sweet and listless.

To say Steve was a mumbling, pliable mess afterwards was an understatement. As much as Bucky loved the ball of constant justice fuelled anger that Steve was 99.9 percent of the time. it was nice to have this side of Steve too. Post sex Steve was prime coddle time.

He didn't complain when Bucky nudged him off the bed. Guided him towards the bathroom and into the shower once the water was nice and hot. When Bucky washed his hair, Steve let out a soft, contented sigh, almost like a purr.

Bucky stole kisses in between soaping Steve up, playfully nipped at Steve’s ear as he pressed his fingers into Steve, prying out the lube and come.

“ _Bucky,”_ Steve slapped him on the chest. “Quit it or I'll never make it to work, you hornball.”

Bucky laughed, and, because he could, pressed his fingers against Steve's prostate and _nudged._

Well, if Bucky got kicked out of the shower and given breakfast duty after that, he had no one to blame but himself. Besides, it was his turn to make breakfast anyways.

Bucky was in the middle of brewing coffee when Steve came into the kitchen, a bagel smothered with cream cheese and lox was waiting for him as well as a brown paper bag. The sex haze had left and a stern, solemn expression made itself known on his narrow face. Steve was most definitely not a morning person.

Still, he was already suited up, fancy leather laptop bag already strapped over his shoulders, ready to go to work and make three times as much money sitting there coding than Bucky did saving lives as an EMT.

He was rushing about, their spontaneous romp having eaten into their usual morning routine.

Bucky kissed at Steve's brow, to keep the wrinkles at bay, and handed him the plate of bagel. “Packed you lunch too.”

“Thanks Buck,” he said, gratefully with a smile. “Gotta go,” he muttered, already jamming the bagel into his mouth and rushing out the door with his Thermos of coffee and his Brown paper bag lunch.

“Have a nice day at work, sweet cheeks!” He called out, smiling into his coffee when Steve yelled back something snarky and muttered something under his breath.

Sometimes, more often than not, Bucky took a moment to just remember how far he had come. Five years ago he had been in Afghanistan. Then there had been an IED that led to what he mentally called, “the arm debacle “ and now he was with Steve. Living with him. Going out on date nights and having a social life. Coming Home to a house littered with pictures, post it notes and sentimental knick-knacks.

' _Not too bad, Barnes,’_ Bucky thought to himself, the soft, fluttery feeling if contentment making a home in his chest. _'Not too bad.’_


End file.
